A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Holo Flora
Summary: PG13 for now. Okay, cheesey title I know, but work with me here. My first HD fanfic, so tell me what you think. Flamers welcome, I need the fire under me to finish my new book by the deadline! ONE SHOT


Harry trudged slowly upward, away from Snape's office, and yet another stressful occlumency session. This time had been a little better than the others, but not by much. He had spent most of the time unwittingly giving up painful childhood memories, and the other half getting short, terse lectures about how to calm the emotions properly.

"Put every…unpleasant emotion you may have of me, out of your mind, Potter." Snape had said, glaring all the while.

_Easier said than done. _Harry thought, heaving a sigh.

That was when he heard it.

That voice.

That snide drawl he knew all too well…

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy sounded a little surprised, but no less malicious than usual.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy" Harry snapped back.

Draco was stunned, to say the least, to see Harry in that part of the castle at that time of night. He was the last person he expected to see, and the last person he wanted to, especially sense he'd been thinking about him.

_Stupid Potter! _Draco thought furiously _If only he…if only I…grrr! I got to get out of here before something happens!_

Draco took a good long look at Harry then turned on his heal; ready to get as far away as possible. He knew he couldn't stay, not with Harry so close, not with no one else around. He would do something he'd regret, and if he didn't, he'd probably regret that too. It was better if he just got away from Harry Potter, and everything he was…because, you see, Draco's thoughts about Harry that night had been…okay I'll come right out and say it: he'd been fantasizing about him.

"What's the matter, Malfoy, afraid to face me?"

Oh, ho ho. That wouldn't do at all.

Draco felt his face tighten, and form into his trademark sneer, and he turned his head slowly back around. Potter wasn't going to call him a coward, and get away with it (no matter how sexy he looked in the soft glow of the candles that hung on the walls near by).

Draco slowly turned the rest of his body around to face the-boy-who-lived, and tried his best to resist looking him over once of twice. Harry was leaned against the wall looking rather smug, and unafraid. His arms were folded, relaxed against his chest, and his bright green were clashing beautifully with his dark hair. Draco took a deep breath and tried not to think about the daydream he'd been having before.

Draco was running his hands through that wonderfully tousled black hair, moaning in pleasure as Harry kissed him up and down his neck…

"You know, for a prefect, you're out pretty late…would be a shame if someone was to turn you in…" Harry's smug look became even more self-righteous, and the smile on his lips (soft, warm, moist lips of soft pink) were turned in a smile that could only be explained as Slytherin-like.

…_as Harry's lips went lower and lower down his neck, he began to unbutton his shirt, slowly pressing his lips onto Draco's chest, lower, and lower…_

"May I remind you, Potter, that you are also out of bed quite late…and I have the upper hand here…I am a prefect, after all, just like you said, and I could give you detention…" But even as he said it, he knew he wouldn't, couldn't do it. If he gave Harry detention, chances were, he'd have to supervise it, and that just wouldn't do…especially if Snape deemed (as he often did, when Draco assigned detentions) that he could handle it on his own.

"No such luck, Malfoy" Harry said, giving Draco a very Malfoy-ish smirk, "I was down her doing remedial potions, I have an excuse, you on the other hand…"

Draco could feel himself getting slightly pink, whether it was from Harry's comment, or the images playing over in his mind, he wasn't sure…

"You know," Harry continued, oblivious to Draco's thoughts, "I think this whole thing with your father going to your head, it's mad you as crazy as he is right now-"

Harry was barely able to get the last word out, before Draco had him pinned against the dungon wall.

"Shut up, Potter! You shut up!" Draco all but screamed.

"Oh yeah, why don't you make me!" Harry spat back, every word drenched in venom.

"Fine, I will"

Harry barely had time to comprehend the words, before Draco's mouth crashed against his own. The first emotion that went through him was shock, closely followed by panic, when he felt Draco's tongue stroking along his bottom lip, demanding entry. Harry tried to say something, but it all came out as muffled squeaks, and gave Draco the chance he'd been hoping for. Harry's panic melded with confusion, as he felt Draco's tongue exploring his mouth, brushing against Harry's own tongue. He felt suddenly tempted to move it, to plunge his tongue into Draco's mouth, and was horrified at the thought. Without warning, coherent thought started to reform in his mind. He should push Malfoy away, give him a hard shove, and then sock him one. Only then did he realise what the rest of their bodies were doing.

One of Draco's hands was in his hair, and the other was holding firmly to his shoulder. Harry's arms had somehow ended up around Draco's waist, and he found, that sense he'd diverted his attention to the rest of his body, his mouth had started working on it's own.

Draco couldn't believe it; Harry was kissing him back. Almost six years of nothing but verbal abuse, and hatred, and all it took was for them to be alone, for him to let go of his inhibitions and…they were practically snogging! Draco let out a soft moan, and continued to devour Harry's lips, his hands running through soft black locks. He felt Harry pull him closer, and couldn't believe his luck, but no sooner had the thought left his mind, then he heard a crash from behind.

Both boys jumped apart, wide eyed, lips swollen, to stare at the most frightening sight either of them had ever seen.

There, standing in the hallway a few feet away, the end of his robes, and his shoes covered in armadillo bile and the remains of a shattered jar, was Severous Snape.

"Pr-Professor!" Draco cried, "I…we…"

But he didn't seem to be listening. Snape's gaze went from Harry, to Draco, back to Harry, and then onto the mess by his feet, then back up to the boys again, blinking furiously all the while. after that he slowly turned around, and walked back around the corner and out of site.

Harry was sure Draco could here is heart it was beating so loudly. When he finely got up the nerve to look at him, he saw Draco was clutching his own chest, and breathing hard.

"You," Draco pointed a pale finger at him, and wheezed, "tell no one. You understand, Potter?"

Harry just nodded, still in shock.

"Snape…if he tells…if you tell" Draco put his hands through his white-blonde hair and sighed heavily, "I'm dead."


End file.
